Bodotor Thuvat
} |}} Bodotor Thuvat was the leader of the Nockudumey Terrorists around the time from 23-22 BBY. One of his first public moves as leader was to threaten to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He later made an alliance with Count Dooku of the Separatists, but it was a fragile alliance at best. A conspiracy rose against Bodotor during the Clone Wars led by Mecupa, and he eventually was overthrown. Biography Nockudumey Leader Little is known of Bodotor Thuvat's rise to power when he became leader of the Nockudumey Terrorists, but he was one of the later successors to , founder of the organization. Revan's successors before Bodotor had turned the Nockudumey into an actual terrorist organization, which Revan had not intended.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 17: Revelations Unlike most of his predecessors, Thuvat in secret followed Revan's original plans for the Nockudumey, and Dem Nozah was the only one who knew of his goals. Assassinating the Chancellor In 22 BBY, Bodotor made public threats to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The Republic made various attempts to contact Thuvat, but he would not respond, and the Chancellor announced that they would track the Nockudumey down after a last warning. Bodotor moved the terrorists from the current base to Mithus, a cold snow-covered world, where they set a trap for the Republic.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force He had not intended to win, however; he simply wanted to announce the Nockudumey's presence to the Republic. The Republic Peace Keepers attacked their base, defeating a small portion of the terrorists. Bodotor landed in the battle half-way through it, and was almost blasted by the laser fire of a Republic Gunship piloted by Larry Drewton when distracted by Burt Drewton in a sword fight. Dem Nozah had almost suffered the same fate; Konot'tak Malus himself, the Commander of the battle, had died.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 9: Coruscant Underlevel Search Alliance with the Separatists Following the Battle of Mithus, Bodotor Thuvat moved the Nockudumey to the underlevels of Coruscant, and met with the Separatist Leaders on Geonosis, including }. Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, gave a number of battle droids to the Nockudumey. Soon after the Peace Keepers were sent to investigate the Coruscant underlevels. Once inside the base, the Drewtons and Jedi Master Idnum-Ki found a toxin which could destroy an entire city, but then instantly a group of battle droids fired upon them. Kyle Krenis, however, found Bodotor and Dem, although he was struck down by Count Dooku's Force Lightning, who was also present. Thuvat had wanted to kill Krenis so he would not alert anyone of finding the terrorists, but Dooku advised not to, saying that the sound of blaster fire would be heard. Bodotor then, after being promised there would be a war very soon, moved the Nockudumey again, this time to .The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit The Clone Wars begin Thuvat was present while Count Dooku held a meeting of the Separatists on Geonosis, one that a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi was spying on. Dooku captured Obi-Wan, as well as his apprentice Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala. They were sent for execution, but a group of Jedi and an army of clones had come to rescue them, resulting in war.The Drewton Legacy Chapter 11: War On Geonosis Seeds of betrayal Thuvat managed to escape and returned to the base on Nar Shaddaa. Unfortunately for him, he did not know that there were others in the organization plotting to overthrow him, notably an assassin named Mecupa. Capture of the Drewtons Months later, the Nockudumey captured Lieutenant Burt Drewton and Captain Larry Drewton. Bodotor told Burt that the Nockudumey was not actually intended to be a terrorist organization by its founder, Revan, and that he himself was not a terrorist. Burt, of course, did not believe him at first, but his doubts were eventually weakened. When Bodotor next arrived with Dem Nozah and a Mandalorian named Daklif Ordo in Larry's quarters, he found that Larry had been tortured by Mecupa, who had assassinated Drazil Drewton. Thuvat reprimanded him for going against his instructions, but before he could lecture him further, Daklif Ordo pointed a blaster to Dem Nozah's neck, saying that he would be the first, but not the last, of the Nockudumey he would kill. Bodotor tried to tell him that they were not actually terrorists, but he was unable to because Mecupa was still present, who could use it, among many other things, against him. Mecupa himself dealt with Daklif, knocking him unconscious. With sarcasm, Bodotor told him that he would be promoted for saving Dem. Overthrown Behind the Scenes In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, you can customize a LEGO minifigure character of Bodotor Thuvat. He uses the body of Jedi Luke for LS2 (Garindan for LS3) and the head of Greedo. Appearances *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 8: Terrorist Force'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 9: Coruscant Underlevel Search'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 10: Discovery of An Army'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 13: Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 14: Deceit'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 15: Delta Station'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 17: Revelations'' *''Star Wars The Drewton Legacy Chapter 18: Nockudumey Uprising'' Notes and references See also *Nockudumey Terrorists Category:Terrorists Category:Males Category:The Drewton Legacy Category:Nockudumey Terrorists Category:Articles by Drewton